phantasmagiafandomcom-20200213-history
Lennistrad
Lennistrad is a party member in Phantasmagia. Biography In a past life, Lennistrad was a loser. He was born to a crumbling house that lost its nobility during his formative years. Only thanks to his father's meager connections was he finally able to secure knighthood. Unfortunately having no major lord to serve, Lennistrad had to sell himself as a mercenary and took part in everything from petty squabbles between local factions to colossal battles between nations. In Phantasmagia Comic issue #4, Lennistrad's prior life is elaborated upon. After landing a consistent job for a quarrelsome lord, he began a relationship with his employers eldest son Patricus. The two make considerable effort to hide the relationship as the difference in their rank would cause disgrace for Patricus & execution for Lennistrad. https://gumroad.com/l/esuDI Phantasmagia Comic Issue #4 After underachieving for several years, it becomes apparent that The Dread Lord, a destructive warmonger, is tearing through villages close to the castle Lennistrad resides in. Whether due to faulty intel or poor planning, the enemy forces arrive far before expected. In the ensuing chaos, Lennistrad is crushed by a giant insectoid mount ridden by the Dread Lord. His body remained for several millennia afterward. Being exposed to death so early on caused Lennistrad to have a rather melancholy view of life. Eventually, his story ended quite fittingly, or so it was for thousands of years until circumstances beyond his control cause him to reluctantly return into the fray. Personality Likes *'Smoking': Particularly a brand that went out of existence millennia ago. He substitutes this by rolling his own cigarettes using available herbs with similar taste. *'Waxing his armor': Perhaps his most valuable possession. Lennistrad takes great pride in shining it & regards it as a emotional catharsis. *'Gambling': Goes to show that even after death, old habits die hard. He's not a very lucky gambler. *'Wood carving': Lennistrad began wood carving as a child. He learned from his house steward and quickly took a liking to it. If things had gone differently, he would've liked to be a woodworker. Dislikes *'Suddenly being alive': Rather self explanatory, isn't it? *'Carrion birds': The true bane of the living dead. They tend to peck at his head. *'Mornings': Somehow the sun still hurts his eyes. After all those years of darkness, maybe even more than it used to. Abilities *'Immortality': Due to his unnatural state, Lennistrad cannot be killed in the conventional sense and will not age as long as his spirit continues to have a vessel. It is worth noting that he is not indestructible and requires a physical form to exist in the world. *'Above Average Agility': Comparative to his size, Lennistrad is deceptively quick due to his light weight. *'Limitless Stamina': Lennistrad does not get exhaustion through physical activity, though his mind still requires sleep to rest. He requires little sleep and can go long without resting. *'Trained Swordsman': As a former hedge knight, Lennistrad is a veteran warrior and skilled combatant. References Category:Character